badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12: Chicago
Season Twelve: Chicago is the twelfth season of the Oxygen reality television series, Bad Girls Club. It was filmed in Chicago in 2013. This is the seventh season to take place outside Los Angeles. The twelve season is to feature life-coach Laura Baron. This is the last season in BGC history to be filmed outside of Los Angeles while the seasons after filmed all in LA until the shows end. Chicago is the last season to feature the old Oxygen logo and style. Also, this is the last time BGC producers use official studio/green screen for promotion photography, this is mostly like due to Oxygen’s channel revamp in 2014. Cast This season was the fourth to feature a fan favorite contest, which allowed viewers to vote for their favorite "bad girl" every week. Ultimately, Jada gained the most votes and was named the fan favorite. 'Original Bad Girls' † Cast Member has passed away after the filming of the season. ^Note 1 : Age at the time of filming. Replacement Bad Girls In each season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls are asked to leave the house due to violence, physical fighting, or leaving on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl" who arrives to the house in a couple days to replace the fellow bad girl who was removed or left. In June 2016 Aysia Garza was involved in a car accident breaking her collarbone and other injuries. Dalila was featured in the show "Bar Rescue" as a waitress. Duration of cast Notes :Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" leaves and returns to the house in the same episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. :Key: ="Bad Girl" is removed from the house. :Key: ="Bad Girl" returns to the house. :Key: ="Bad Girl" is kicked out of the house by another roommate. * 1'' '''Linsey' was removed from the house in episode 2 after a physical altercation with Jada 'and being physical towards the producers. * ''2 '''Aysia replaced Linsey in episode 3. * 3'' '''Redd' voluntarily left the house in episode 8 due to a family emergency. * 4'' '''Redd' returned to the house in episode 9. * 5'' '''Aysia' voluntarily left the house in episode 10 due to a family emergency then returned in the same episode. * 6'' '''Redd' is removed from the house in episode 11 after a physical altercation with Jada. * 7 Dalila replaced Redd in episode 12 * 8'' '''Britt' is removed from the house in episode 12 after a physical altercation with Dalila '''and tell '''Jada '''to have a punch with her. * 9 '''Dalila voluntarily left the house in episode 13 after an altercation with Loren. * 10 ' Raesha' replaced Britt in episode 13 * 11 ' Alex '''was kicked out of the house in the season finale by '''Jada', Jonica, Loren, and Raesha after being tormented and forced to leave by them. Fights # '''Episode 1: '''Linsey vs Jada (Round 1) # '''Episode 2: '''Linsey vs Jada (Round 2) -> Linsey is Removed from the House # '''Episode 2: '''Loren vs Jada (Round 2) # '''Episode 3: '''Jada vs Aysia # '''Episode 5: '''Redd vs Jada (Round 1) # '''Episode 7: '''Loren vs Jada (Round 2) # '''Episode 8: '''Loren vs Jada (Round 3) # '''Episode 11: '''Redd vs Jada -> Redd is Removed from the House # '''Episode 12: '''Britt vs Dalila -> Britt is Removed from the House Episodes BGC Seasons Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Diamond